StarCatch☆Highway Pretty Cure
StarCatch☆Highway Pretty Cure (スターキャッチ☆ハイウェイプリキュア, Sutākyatchi☆Haiu~ei Purikyua) is the is the 13th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the fourth series of the second generation. This has a stars, friendship, outer space, and wishes theme. Story Rebecca Elisabeth dos Santos Teixeria de Lisboa (Becky Lisbon for short), a self-centered, stubborn, big Pretty Cure fan from Portugal, goes to Japan with her half-Japanese, half-Portuguese boyfriend Danno for the global anime convention in Akihabara. But when she was on her way to the convention, she sees a small star shaped fairy fly to her face, causing her to fall. The star calls herself Strela from the StarCatch Highway and she tells Rebecca to find the other Cures of the StarCatch Highway. She accepts becoming a Cure, but refuses to search for the others, thinking she's fine on her own. But Kaizer Klown. the leader of an evil intergalactic group called the Klown Krown Kings, kidnaps Danno. Rebecca receives the Star Link and transforms into Cure Starlight to save him, but gets beat up by Kaizer Klown, who counters her attacks easily. Starlight doesn't give up, and uses her Shooting Starburst attack, but Kaizer fired a small card that contained a bomb, doing a lot of damage to Cure Starlight and knocking her out of her Pretty Cure form. Kaizer steals Danno's Star Drop, then trapped him in a card, while a helpless Becky could only watch Kaizer take her beloved boyfriend away. Becky sat in a chair all alone in a park, holding a picture of Danno, crying while saying these words, "I miss you Danno. I'm scared. I feel helpless. I'm so sorry Strela! I'm so sorry Danno, I wish I wasn't so careless back then! I should have searched for more cures! I'm so sorrrryyyyy! I wish somebody would help me get my Danno back.... SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Then two girls and one boy named, Chelsea, Morgan, and Sora promise to help Becky and invites her to join the team, which she accepts. Now the four will fight the Klown Krown King goons and take back the galaxy and save StarCatch Highway Kingdom! Characters Pretty Cure Rebecca "Becky" Lisbon / Cure Starlight Intro: "The shooting star that makes your wish come true! Cure Starlight!" Attacks: Shooting Starburst, Stardust Tri-Beam Item: Starlight Wand An attractive 16 year old girl from an upper-middle class suburb of Lisbon, Portugal. She goes to Starwish High School where she is not part of a club, because she helps out in all of them. She loves sports, especially soccer and basketball, and she isn't in any of those clubs because she has a tough time deciding what sport she wants to play, though later she decides to play basketball. Her favorite player is Kobe Bryant and she is a fan of the Los Angeles Lakers. She is left-handed. She has some trouble adjusting to Japanese culture because Danno isn't there to teach her the culture anymore, but her new friend Chelsea helps her adjust. She has two dreams, the first is to be a Pretty Cure - which she achieved already - and to go to outer space. She is annoyingly self-centered especially in her and thinks the world revolves around her which irritates people, but she calls it being confident. She has her brave side which she shows when she and her loved ones are in danger. She has a fear of clowns ever since her first battle with the Kaizer Klown. She transforms into Cure Starlight and her theme color is Red with White and Green as sub-theme colors. Chelsea Kobashi / Cure Constellation Intro: "The astrological formation of stars, Cure Constellation!" Attack: Wave Typhoon Item: Cancer Shield A modest 15 year old girl from Kobe. Her favorite hobby is astrology; her sign is Cancer. She goes to Starwish High School where she is in the constellation club. She comes from a refined family, and the conservative styles of her dress reflects that, with long skirts, long sleeved tops, high heeled shoes. She writes in the school newspaper about astrology. She is a lesbian and she has a girlfriend named Hinata who created an MMORPG fantasy game called Fantasy Dream and Chelsea playtests the game whenever Hinata comes up with a new feature. She transforms into Cure Constellation, and her theme colors are Dark Blue and Blue. [[Morgan Beckett|'Morgan Beckett']] / Cure Rocket Intro: "The cute missile, blasting off into glory in 3-2-1... Cure Rocket!" Attacks: Rocket Arms, Missile Launch Item: Jet-powered Battlesuit A cheerful 14 year old girl from Tokyo. She comes from a family famous in the aerospace industry, and she wants to continue the family legacy by being an astronaut and finishing what her father started because her father, Sean, worked for NASA before he died of an accident. Her mother, Janett - who runs an Irish pub/Karaoke bar - was initially scared of the same thing happening to Morgan but she changed her mind and let Morgan pursue her dream. She goes to Starwish High School where she is in the aerospace club. She has very long, sandy blonde hair, and she has a tattoo of a shamrock on her neck and a rocket around her left arm. She lost her right arm, but thanks to new technology, doctors were able to attach it back to her body, and she can put it on or off if she wants. She watches a lot of TV shows like Super Sentai and Pretty Cure. She transforms into Cure Rocket and her theme colors are Green and Gold. [[Sora Blanche|'Sora Blanche']] / Cure Galaxy Intro: "The swirling collection of stars, Cure Galaxy!" Attacks: Gravity Change, Day/Night Illumination (Solar Beam, Moonlight Rain), Blackhole Creation Items: Galaxy Baton A 13 year old Haitian boy who wears his heart on his sleeve. He's considered to be the second leader of the team after Chelsea, despite his young age. He goes to Starwish High School where he is in the bowling club. He's popular with girls, but is nervous and awkward around them. He's amazing and competitive in video games, often beating them with ease. He collects manga and watches anime a lot. He's a big eater; his favorite food is fried chicken and pizza. His favorite game is Fantasy Dream, an MMORPG that he dominates everyone in using a Death Knight. But his weakness is that he is tactless and gruff, he can be outspoken at times and talk about things at the most inappropriate time. He also feels uncomfortable whenever Chelsea's girlfriend, Hinata - who created the Fantasy Dream MMORPG - is around and is quick to point out that homosexuality is a sin though he has nothing against gay people in general. He has a scary side when he gets angry, he breaks stuff out of frustration. He is a devout Christian and quotes the Bible. He transforms into a female Cure named Cure Galaxy and his theme colors are Sky Blue and White, with Dark Purple being a sub-theme color. Mascots Strela The star-shaped mascot. He is the fairy of Becky/Cure Starlight. Cancer The crab-shaped mascot. She is the fairy of Chelsea/Cure Constellation. [[Houston|'Houston']] The rocket-shaped mascot. He is the fairy of Morgan/Cure Rocket. [[Lactee|'Lactee']] The cow-shaped mascot. She is the fairy of Sora/Cure Galaxy. Klown Krown Kings [[Kaizer Klown|'Kaizer Klown']] An evil clown that resembles the Joker from the Batman series. He has two sides, a cunning jokester and a cold-hearted killer. He rides in a helicopter-like vehicle similar to the Koopa Clown Car from the Mario series. He has two appearances, a joyful, white clown with a yellow Ronald McDonald like jumper outfit in his jokester form, and his true, Joker form with blood drooling from his mouth. Becky is extremely scared of clowns, and Kaizer always appears in her nightmares. Family [[Eva Lisbon|'Eva Lisbon']] Becky's mother. She loves animals. She flew to Japan for Becky's birthday. [[Ichiro Kobashi|'Ichiro Kobashi']] Chelsea's father. He has a long mustache. He is obsessed with his car which looks like a cross of the Batmobile and KITT from Knight Rider. [[Kira Kobashi|'Kira Kobashi']] Chelsea's older sister. She is a fashionista and creates many of the dresses Chelsea wears. [[Hikaru Kobashi|'Hikaru Kobashi']] Chelsea's younger brother, who is into gardening. [[Janett and Sean Beckett|'Janett and Sean Beckett']] Morgan's parents. Sean was an American astronaut, originally born in Ireland, who tragically died of an accident when the space shuttle exploded, and Janett, who is Japanese and American, is seen all the time in the family Irish pub/Karaoke bar called Beckett's. [[Hana and Didier Blanche|'Hana and Didier Blanche']] Sora's parents. Hana is a schoolteacher as well as a Sunday School teacher, while Didier runs errands and fixes cars and trucks. They were both born in Port-au-Prince. [[Richard Blanche|'Richard Blanche']] Sora's uncle. He owns the local gas station as well as being a junk dealer. Other Characters [[Danno Uehara|'Daniel "Danno" Uehara']] Becky's boyfriend. He is half-Portuguese and half-Japanese and he taught Becky how life in Japan is. He was captured and trapped in a card by Kaizer Klown. [[Hinata Natsu|'Hinata Natsu']] Chelsea's girlfriend, a butch girl who once played on the boys basketball team. She stopped playing when she broke her foot, and since then, created an MMORPG called Fantasy Dream, and her main character she uses is an androgynous looking male knight. Items [[Star Link|'Star Link']] The transformation items. To activate, the Cures shout "[[StarCatch! Pretty Cure Link Up!|''StarCatch! Pretty Cure Link Up!]]" 'Star Drop' The soulful energy that everyone has in their hearts. It represents the hopes and dreams people have. Klown Krown Kings try to steal as many Star Drops as possible to feed the Knightmare Machine. [[Knightmare Machine|'Knightmare Machine']] K-Cubed's evil machine that with enough Star Drops, will turn everyone's dreams into nightmares. [[Starlight Wand|'Starlight Wand']] Cure Starlight's weapon. A weapon similar to the Star Rod from Kirby. It is used for Stardust Tri-Beam. [[Cancer Shield|'Cancer Shield']] Cure Constellation's weapon. A small, gold, heart-shaped shield with the crab sign on it. It's used to protect her teammates from harm by forming a barrier. [[Cure Rocket's Jet-powered Battlesuit|'Cure Rocket's Jet-powered Battlesuit']] Cure Rocket's battlesuit. A revealing battlesuit that resembles the battlesuit that Biko Daitokuji from Project A-ko wears. It is a green and gold skintight leotard-like suit with green wings that have jetpacks, green bridal gauntlets, a black open-backed helmet with a green visor, and green knee-high boots. It's equipped with missiles, rockets, lasers. [[Galaxy Baton|'Galaxy Baton']] A long baton with a galaxy shaped tip. Used for Day/Night Illumination and Blackhole Creation. [[Klown Kopter|'Klown Kopter']] The vehicle Kaizer Klown rides. It resembles the Koopa Clown Car. It fires cannons, rockets, and also licks its opponents. Locations [[Hoshihata|'Hoshihata']] A big town where the series takes place. The name means "star field". You can see the stars in the sky at night. Trivia * Becky Lisbon is the second left-handed Cure, the other being Hana Umi from ''Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! * Chelsea Kobashi's the first lesbian Cure. * Morgan Beckett's Cure appearance looks like Samus Aran's Zero Suit form but wearing shorts and a midriff-bearing sports bra, and her battlesuit looks similar to Biko Daitokuji's (Project A-Ko) suit * Sora Blanche ** Is a gender bending character that transforms from male civilian to a female Pretty Cure ** The first male to be a Pretty Cure ** Sora Blanche = CureBlanc22? *** He will have just about the same personality as me in real life.... excessively grins and laughs.. often for no reason at all, loves computers, video games and anime, sports (though watches more than plays them) doesn't hang out with friends much, gets bored in school easily, listens to all kinds of music, easily distracted *** He is of Caribbean descent just like me. But a small difference; Sora's of French-Caribbean (Haitian) descent and I'm of British Caribbean descent *** We both have Blanc/Blanche ("White" in French) in their name/username, Blanche is the feminine form of Blanc *** We share the same birthday (November 15), though I am 23 right now and Sora is 13 *** We are both devoutly Christian *** Sora is the youngest of the team, I am the youngest sibling of three References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:StarCatch☆Highway Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series